


【tincan】命中注定我爱你（二十九）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【tincan】命中注定我爱你（二十九）

Can觉得自己很闲，真的很闲。

自己的生活全是围着gucci和tin转，什么时候自己也变成了以前最不想成为的那个模样。

自从他分化知道了自己是omega以后，便考虑了很多。他知道自己会控制不了自身的欲望而随意发情，他知道自己总要找一个alpha和他共度余生，他也知道自己或许会和alpha生一个孩子。

身为omeaga，他必须要受到alpha的羁绊，也许像个普通家庭主妇一样，过完这平淡的，只以丈夫和孩子为主的生活。

Tin对他太好了，正是这样，他才觉得有负担。他不用出去做任何事情也有之前努力工作一辈子都得不到的优越生活，这应该是很多Omega所渴望的。

可是can不想这样，他本就不该被关在精美牢笼里，他是自由的，独立的。他也不是养在鱼缸里的金鱼，或许总有一天会被这种不切实际的虚幻美好给撑死。再怎么说，他也是个男人，不应该这样被tin保护的过好，他也有，自己想去追求的事物。

于是，他对tin说，自己想去工作。

“为什么想出去工作呢？我可以养你啊，虽然你吃得多，但我还是养得起的。”

怎么以前没发现tin说话这么欠扁呢？can嘟了嘟嘴：“不是啦，我知道你有钱，但我也是个男人啊，也想要自己赚钱啊。”

其实can心里有个小九九，tin的生日也快到了，这样出去工作还可以用自己赚的钱给tin买礼物啊，不然直接拿tin的钱给他过生日还有什么意义。

“那你想做什么？我公司的职位随便你选。啊，不过你现在已经是最高职位的了。”

“哎？我又没去上班，什么职位？”can听得一头雾水，歪着头问tin。

“总裁夫人啊，比总裁的级别还要高哦。”

“tin！”can羞红了脸，毫无威慑力地瞪了一眼tin。“我说认真的，我想出去工作。”

“我也说真的，你想做什么都可以。”tin伸手把can搂在了怀里，不轻不重地捏着can生产后肉肉的小肚腩。

“真的吗？！”听到这话的can转过身去，那也就是说明自己可以做自己喜欢的事情了！

结果tin的下一句话就把can的美梦打碎了。“但是只能在我的公司，不然我不放心你。”

“为什么啊？我不想去你公司。”

尽管tin的公司是多少人挤破脑袋都想去的地方，但是can不想去。想当初，他被录取的时候也是稀里糊涂的，在公司工作的两年更是稀里糊涂的。要是还在tin的公司，也会让他想起那一段不好的回忆。尽管身为总裁夫人确实会有很多特权，可谁知道别人会在背后怎么议论他和tin呢，他不想tin有困扰啊。

更何况，他已经找到了自己想做的工作。

“可是我想你在我身边。”任谁听了这话都会心软，can也不例外，于是脑袋里所有说服tin的强硬言语再也说不出口，便靠在他肩膀晃着脑袋撒着娇。

“tin呐，我又不是小女生，我可以保护好自己的，而且我已经找到工作啦，是我喜欢的工作。”他看着tin有些松动的脸，继续乘胜追击，凑过去亲了一下脸颊，“不是很忙的工作啦，肯定会在你下班前回家，这样你回家了还是可以看见我啊。”

Tin知道自己拗不过can，却还是故意绷着个脸：“那你要怎么补偿我？”

Can一听，乐了，这不就意味着tin同意他出去工作了嘛！

“那你想我怎么补偿啊？”can歪着脑袋，一副讨好的模样。

自从生了Gucci之后，can身上的奶味就少了些水果清香，多了几分奶甜，这会儿萦绕在他周围，他扫过can尽管穿着宽大衬衫却依旧可看出来的有些微凸的胸脯，一把将人揽了过来，唇瓣有意无意地摩擦着can的耳垂，不顾人因害羞而向后退的，反而又搂紧了些。

“那今晚，我要喝奶。”不容can拒绝的，就扯开了衬衫纽扣，捏起一只柔软的胸就往嘴里送。

他有时候可嫉妒Gucci了，他爹地都没喝过几次他宝贝老婆的奶，这小子倒是天天喝。一想到就醋味十足，吮吸的力度也就重了些。

“哎……tin~”tin老是这样和宝宝抢奶喝，他身为男Omega，分泌的乳汁本就不够多，像这样被tin吃了大半，宝宝哪能喝饱？

“嗯……你这样……Gucci怎么办……啊！”乳尖被人咬住狠狠拽了一把，can插入tin头发的手收紧了些。

他能感受到自己胸里的液体被人重重地吸出来，果真是父子俩，吸吮的频率都是一样的，不过现在看来，tin倒是更小孩子气一些。

“不管，只有先喂饱了爹地才能喂饱孩子。”

“噗。”can被这话逗笑了，拍了拍埋在他胸口的脑袋，“那谁来喂饱我呀？”

话音刚过，tin就抬头露出了个得逞的笑：“我来喂饱你。”

刚探寻出话语里的深意，can就羞红了整张脸，还没等他后退一步，就被人捞回来吃干抹尽了。

隔日，躺在床上揉着腰的can呆呆地盯着天花板，猛然爆出一句：“什么嘛，明明就只有tin吃的饱饱的！”

一个小剧场

“can，你去哪儿啊。”刚从宝宝房里出来的can没过几分钟又朝着宝宝房的方向走。

“我去喂奶啊，我不都一直这个点去么。”can有些疑惑地望着tin。

“你几分钟前才喂的，这么快就忘了吗？”tin无奈地把人拉入怀里，这种事儿已经连续几天发生好几次了，还有一回一小时之内给gucci换了四五个尿不湿，连一向乖巧的gucci都嚎啕大哭了起来，最后还委屈地跑到他这里说而已欺负他，想到这里，tin就笑起来了。

“啊，对哦，我忘了。”can不好意思地挠了挠头，最近老是这样，tin会不会嫌弃他呀。

“不过，你确实是忘了一件事儿。”手穿过短袖下摆摸上了can的脊背。

“嗯？”

有意无意散发出的红茶信息素让can安心地往tin怀里缩了缩，全然没有意识到这信息素和衣服里的手有变向的趋势。

手掌抚过can的腰捏住了一只胸，can一个激灵，接着就听到tin不轻不重的声音:“这儿还有个嗷嗷待哺的呢。”


End file.
